Some age groups, particularly young people and type A males, do not tend to play slot machines. This is particularly so where little or no skill is involved in the game, and no interaction takes place with other players.
Younger people and type A males are familiar with various non-slot machine games. For example, one game of skill is a game called Beer Pong. Beer Pong is a drinking game in which two players compete against one another. Both players have 10 cups of beer in front of each of them. The players take turns throwing a Ping Pong ball at the other player's cups trying to land the ball in one of the cups. If the ball lands in a cup, the player owning the cup must drink the beer in the cup and remove the cup from in front of him or her before continuing play. The winner of the game is the last player to still have cups remaining in front of him or her.
In some existing gaming machines, a game is played in which some type of skill is required. In addition, some casino games provide “head-to-head” play where two players compete against one another.
Such head-to-head games in casinos may require a particular win/loss awarding to the players. For example, most head-to-head wagering has a “rake,” i.e., a house fee that is charged, and thereafter, the wins and losses are between the players.
The need exists for new casino gaming systems and alternative methods to provide games in which skill is involved and in which competition between players may be had. Thus, the need exists for a larger variety of skill type games, which increase player enjoyment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine that will appeal to young people and have a win distribution similar to a conventional slot machine.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a skill based gaming machine in which the minimum and maximum return meets jurisdictional requirements and player's expectations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a game that may be used in either a solo play or may be used in head-to-head play.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide apparatus and method to achieve competition that can be monetized in a casino.